Daughter Of A Traitor
by DarkJuliet
Summary: Kitsune is the daughter of Ichimaru Gin and Kira Izuru. When her father leaves a short time before her graduation from the Academy her life is thrown into chaos and her family is torn apart. AU, OC
1. Chapter 1: Leaving So Much Behind

**Juliet: Sorry for the change. I had to make a few corrections that I hadn't caught earlier. ^^; I don't own Bleach cuz I'm not Kubo, Kit is mine and Marena& Zurui belong to friends. Enjoy and REVIEW**

**Chapter One: Leaving So Much Behind**

Kitsune looked around, confused and scared. Something was wrong, she could feel it, but she didn't know what it was.

"Zuru-nii… Where's Oto-taichou?" she asked, looking up at her big brother.

Their mother, Kira, let out a choked sob, and Zurui rushed to console the blonde. His face was gentle, but Kitsune could sense his inner rage.

"He's gone, Kit. He's left us, and he won't be coming back. I hope he doesn't come back, that bastard doesn't deserve to be called a father." Zurui spat. Kitsune took a step back, surprised at her brother's sudden venom. She turned to her sister, Marena.

"I don't understand… where did Oto-taichou go?" she asked, innocently.

"We're all confused, Kit, just drop it." Marena muttered her expression blank and her voice, empty.

Kitsune blinked back tears. She turned and ran from the house, unable to handle the heavy, dark emotions weighing down on the air. She wasn't sure where she was going, she just knew she had to get out.

_What's going on? Why did Oto-taichou go? Why is Zuru-nii so mad at him? I don't know what's going on, and no one will explain anything… I want my Oto-taichou!_

She searched for him, running thorugh the Seireitei, reach out with her spiritual pressure, but she could find no trace of him, anywhere.

"Oto-taichou!" she called. "Oto-taichou, where are you!"

She tripped, landing with a soft cry. Sniffling, she sat up, on her knees and moved to press her back against the white, stone wall. It was cold, and rough, but she didn't care. Her hands were scraped and bleeding, but her blue hakama had protected her knees.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them against her chest, and cried.

"What's wrong, little one?"

Kitsune looked up, and blinked her tears away.

A beautiful woman with kind eyes knelt before her. She had long, black hair tied into a braid down her front. She also wore a white, captain's haori.

Behind her was a tall, silver-haired woman, with a chest almost as large as Matsumoto's. She was blushing, and seemed shy.

The first woman, the captain, gently took Kit's hands and healed the scuffed wounds.

"Surely these small scrapes are not the source of your tears?"

Kitsune seemed to fall into a warm trance. This captain was so kind and friendly, she had a maternal air about her.

"My… my Oto-taichou…. I can't find him, and my Zuru-nii's really mad, Iduka-chan's crying, and Marena-Nee-Chan's acting strange. I don't know what's going on, and no one's told me anything. I just want my Oto-taichou, because, if I can find him then… then everything will be okay again!"

She was crying, and the captain wiped away her tears with a soft touch.

"Who is your Oto-san, little one?"

"Ichimaru Gin."

"I see, you must be young Kitsune then."

Kit nodded.

"Well, Kitsune-chan, I am Unohana-taichou. And if you wish, I will explain the recent events."

Kit nodded again, desperate to learn what had torn her family apart.

Unohana explained the betrayal of Aizen, and his companions Tousen Kaname, and Ichimaru.

"I'm very sorry, Kitsune-chan, but your Oto-san is gone. I don't know why but he has chosen to follow Aizen."

Kitsune sat for a moment, soaking in the information.

"He's… he left? Without even saying good-bye?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Kit began to cry again, and Unohana could do nothing to help her.

_It's so hard, seeing a wound that I cannot heal. Especially one that causes so much pain. _Unohana thought, placing a comforting hand on Kitsune's shoulder, and sitting on the ground beside her.

"Unohana-taichou?" The silver-haired woman asked.

"Let's sit for a moment, Isane-chan. She could do with the small comfort we can offer. Such an event has torn her life apart, and her family is, at the moment, at odds with themselves. She will find no comfort with them."

"Why not?" Isane asked.

"They must deal with their grief in their own way, until they can come to terms with what has happened. Only then can they hope to heal each other."

Kitsune leaned against Unohana, crying helplessly and staining her haori with tears. The woman embraced the young girl. Isane sat down beside her captain and the trio stayed there for a long while, until Kitsune cried herself to sleep on Unohana's lap.

Zurui appeared then, and he saw Kit asllep.

"I'm sorry, Unohana-taichou. It's been a rough day and I… well…"

"It's fine, really. I did explain to her what happened."

Zurui's expression darkened,

"I should have explained. But I was so angry, I just snapped at her."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you. She doesn't seem the type to hold a grudge."

Zurui picked Kitsune up, and she curled against him.

"Thank you, Unohana-taichou." He said.

"It's no trouble. Please tell her that she is welcome at 4th Squad anytime, should she need someone to talk to."

Zurui nodded and carried Kitsune home, silently cursing his father, the whole way home.

_I can't ever forgive him for what he's done. He's completely destroyed everything we had. I don't know how Iduka-chan will ever heal from this… _


	2. Chapter 2: Learning My Skills

**Juliet: So chapter two. Hopefully this fic is better as I write it the second time around. Anyway I don't own Bleach or anything from Bleach. I'm not making any money from this. Kitsune **_**is**_** mine and Marena & Zurui belong to some friends of mine.**

**Chapter Two: Learning My Skills**:

Life changed for Kitsune after that.

Her classmates, who had once avoided her simply because they found her strange, now openly tormented her.

Insults against her, she could ignore, but when they insulted her father, she could not stand by. She didn't _mean_ to react so harshly, her body just moved with its own will.

She walked home alone one day, her left eye swollen shut and her lip split open, stinging. Blood trickled from her nose, and she could taste it on the tip of her tongue.

She stopped at the third barracks. She knew what was happening within: Kira, her Iduka-chan, was rushing around with Zurui on his heels. Kira had been so busy, lately, taking care of both his duties as a lieutenant, as well as the captain duties that Gin had abandoned. Zurui, as third seat and because of his devotion to Kira, was doing his best to help. Marena, still in her numb state of shock, attended to her own duties, silently.

Kitsune had not heard her sister speak more than a few words at a time, since their father's disappearance.

She shook her head, unable to show up at home looking the way she did now, and she continued on to her new haven: Fourth Squad.

Unohana was kind to Kitsune, willingly teaching her, healing her wounds from fights, and giving her encouragement or consolation. Isane, Unohana's lieutenant, was just as sweet.

Kitsune secretly hoped that when she graduated from the academy, she would be placed in 4th Squad.

"Unohana-sama?" she asked, softly, peeking in the office door. Unohana smiled,

"It's nice to see you again, Kit-chan. Please, come in."

Kitsune opened the door fully, and stepped inside, wincing at Isane's gasp.

"Oh those look terrible!" the shy lieutenant exclaimed.

"I… uh…. I got into another fight."

"That much, is obvious." Unohana replied. "Isane would you mind…?"

"No, of course not, Unohana-taichou."

Isane knelt beside Kitsune and healed her wounds. Kit let out a sigh of relief as the throbbing pain faded away.

Unohana handed her a warm, wet cloth to wipe away the blood.

"You're graduating soon, are you not?" she asked, gently cleaning away the crimson stains.

"Um… I'm actually only a 4th year student."

"I see. Do you know which division you will be assigned too when you do graduate?"

Kitsune shook her head,

"Probably 3rd, since my family is there."

Unohana nodded,

"How are your classes?"

Kitsune blushed, and looked away.

"I…er… I have problems with kido." she admitted, sheepishly.

"Even healing?"

"I don't know, we haven't tested over that, and they only taught us how in theory, we've never actually attempted it."

Unohana smiled again,

"Come with me then."

She led Kitsune and Isane to the ward for minor wounds. People who came here were usually taken care of quickly, but there were a few shinigami here who were still waiting.

"You, of Squad 11, what's your name?" she asked. The man looked up, he had a small but deep gash above his left eye and it was bleeding heavily.

"Tao Li, Unohana-taichou."

"Well, Tao Li, would you mind if this girl attempts to heal you?"

Tao Li examined Kitsune and then nodded,

"Yeah, that'd be fine."

"Thank you." Unohana turned to Kitsune. "Now, go on, try to heal him."

Kitsune took a deep breath and stepped forward, holding her hands over the wound. She closed her eyes and focused her spiritual pressure. Healing was different from Bakudo or Hado. It was not offensive or defensive; it did not require complex incantations or focus. All it took was the will to ease another's pain.

Unohana and Isane watched at Kitsune's spiritual pressure flared and her hands glowed with a soft, pale green light. The wound in Tao Li's head closed and Kitsune, instinctively sensing that she was done, opened her eyes and lowered her hands.

"Well done, Kitsune-chan!" Isane gasped.

"Tao Li, you're free to leave." Unohana said. He nodded, gave a small thank you, and left.

"How do you feel, Kitsune-chan? Are you tired?"

"No, I feel fine. It took almost no energy at all."

"Good, let's continue."

Kitsune healed everyone in the ward and then Unohana moved her to more serious wounds.

The sight of blood didn't faze Kitsune at all, she was so determined to help the injured. Healing minor wounds even after an extended period of time didn't affect her at all. Healing larger wounds though, began to tire her after a couple of hours. This was still amazing, especially since it only affected her energy by a small amount. With practice she could be a healer as talented as Isane, and maybe even Unohana herself.

_I must convince Yamamoto-taichou to place her in Squad 4._ Unohana thought.

Kitsune looked up,

"Anyone else, Unohana-sama?"

"Not today. It's not good for you to over exert yourself so early. However, your healing capabilities are extraordinary."

"Thank you… It feels good to find something I'm good at." Kit said, with a small smile.

"Then come back tomorrow and we'll develop your talents more. But now it's late. You should go home, before Kira-fukutaichou begins to worry."

Kit nodded, said her goodbyes and headed out.

She slid open the door of her home, stepped inside, and was immediately greeted by Kira.

"Where have you been! I was so worried about you!" He exclaimed, embracing her.

"Sorry, Iduka-chan. I was training with Unohana-sama."

He didn't say it aloud, but Kitsune knew what Kira was thinking: _I can't bear to lose anyone else._

She sensed an emptiness in the house,

"Where's Marena-nee-chan?" She asked, looking around for her sister.

"She was sent to the Human World with a small squad. There's been an unusual amount of Hollows lately."

Kitsune blinked,

"She'll be back, right?"

"Yes, Kit, she'll be home in a few weeks."

Kit smiled, glad to see her Iduka-chan returning to normal. Despite this she could still sense a sadness within Kira that would probably never really disappear. Just like her brother's anger would never fully fade.

She yawned, today's exertions wearing down on her. Kira kissed the top of her silver hair and smiled sadly; Kitsune looked so much like Gin…

"Good night, sweetheart, you look exhausted."

She nodded,

"Good night, Iduka-chan."

She kissed his cheek and headed for her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares and Vizards

**Juliet: Chapter three… wow… im not good with multi-chapter stories and my last attempt didn't end so well. Wish me luck. Disclaimers: I'm not Kubo so I don't own Bleach. Marena and Zurui belong to friends of mine, but Kit is all mine ppls. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Chapter Three: Nightmares and Vizards**

_"Oto-taichou! Oto-taichou!" Kitsune called after her father, running as quickly as her legs could carry her. _

_ Gin stood on a tall, white column and he seemed so far away. It didn't matter how long she ran or how fast she was, Kitsune just couldn't reach him. _

_ "Oto-taichou, please, wait for me!" She yelled, crying._

_Then he was gone, leaving Kit alone in an empty, black world that she did not recognize._

This nightmare had become common place for Kitsune. Every night, it visited her and every night at 2:34 a.m. exactly, she jolted awake. It was like clockwork.

That was how Kitsune found herself this morning; she was panting, covered in a chilling sweat, her throat sore from screaming for her father. Oto-taichou, Oto-taichou!

She felt horrible, she knew it must be so hard for her Iduka-chan to listen to Kit scream for her father, night after night.

That didn't stop the nightmares though.

When she had nightmares as a little girl, she used to sneak into Marena's room; her older sister was her whole world. She loved Marena, looked up to her; Marena was the person she trusted more than anyone else.

Kitsune didn't like Marena being gone.

Marena resheathed her zanpaktou, dismissing it's shikai form.

The Hollow before her disintegrated with an unearthly shriek. Several unseated shinigami stepped forward and flanked her.

"Are you alright, Marena-san?" one asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

_That was the third Hollow, tonight! What in the Nine Hells is going on?_ She wondered, looking up at the dark sky.

There was something strange about this town. An unfamiliar pressure in the air, something so close to riatsu, but not quite the same.

She drew her zanpaktou again.

"Something's coming." She warned softly. "Kagayaku, Hitorisei **(a/n: Give Forth Light, Lone Star)**."

Her sword shone with a sudden bright light, and the blade changed form, seeming to become star light.

There was a sharp note through the air, so high pitched that the weaker shinigami around Marena fell to their knees, and some even passed out.

Marena clapped her hands to her ears and fell to one knee. Hitorisei dropped to the ground with a muffled clatter.

The unfamiliar riatsu came closer, joined by what seemed to be an extremely powerful Hollow.

The painful note ended suddenly and Marena stumbled. She had no balance now, couldn't walk straight. Her ears were ringing and when she looked at her hands, blood coated her fingers.

Looking around, her squadron was on the ground, unconscious… she hoped.

She picked up Hitorisei, staining the royal purple hilt wrapping with blood. Her ears still ringing, she walked towards the source of the strange power; her steps however, did not lead her in a straight line and she zigzagged across the street.

The note shot through the cold air again and Marena's knees buckled beneath her and she cried out as she hit the harsh pavement. Pain shot through her body.

What the hell was going on?

She picked herself up, forcing her legs to work. She wasn't going down, not like this, not without even seeing her opponent.

"Hiyori, watch out!"

"I'm watching, dumbass, get out of my way!"

"Mashiro, I can't see!"

"Sorry, Kensei~~!"

She looked up, and saw several people fighting a very large Hollow, wearing white. She thought they were shinigami, but none of them wore a shihakusho. They _di_ _d_ however, carry zanpaktous.

One of them, a tall, skinny man with a blonde bob-cut, looked over and saw Marena.

She met his brown eyes and something within her jolted, as though she recognized him, though she knew she had never met this man before.

Unfortunately the Hollow shrieked again and the world went black.

"Hey… hey can you hear me, shinigami?"

Marena's eyes cracked open, her vision blurred.

"Glasses?" she croaked, her throat dry.

"Here." The fuzzy blob in front of her pushed her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. The blob came into focus and it was the blonde man from before.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"My head is killing me." She replied.

He helped her sit up and offered her a glass of water, guiding the glass to her lips. She took it from him, her hands trembling slightly and drank deeply, suddenly realizing just how thirsty she truly was.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Hirako Shinji. And you?"

"Marena."

"Well then, Marena-san, can you walk?"

"Of course."

She stood up, but her legs wobbled and gave out, and she fell into Shinji. He caught her easily, revealing a surprising strength in his thin arms.

"I didn't think so." He smiled. "Lay back down, there's no way I could harm such a cute girl, so you're quite safe here."

Marena blushed slightly and looked away, annoyed. But she allowed Shinji to guide her back to the… couch?

Yes, she had been sleeping on a couch… which seemed to be the only piece of furniture in this… where was she anyway?

It seemed to be some sort of warehouse.

As she lay down, she examined her surroundings.

There were seven other people in the room. 3 women and 4 other guys.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"I've already told you my name." Shinji replied.

"That doesn't tell me who you are."

"Touche', who knew a girl as cute as you would be smart too."

"Are you going to answer my question or flirt with me?"

"Touchy, you've got spunk… I like it."

One of the girls, a short blonde in a red sweat suit, stepped forward.

"You're such a dumbass, Shinji! Stop flirting and just answer the damn question already!" She kicked off one of her sandals and promptly beat him with it. Then she turned to Marena.

"We're Vizards, ya got that? Shinigami who were Hollowfied and then nearly killed by other shinigami. Ones like you!"

"Hiyori, it's not her fault, I doubt she was even around when it happened." another guy said. He had blonde hair as well, but it was long and wavy. He looked like a nobleman from the covers of cheap romance novels.

"You don't think I know that! Just shut up already, dickhead!"

"So… You're shinigami with the powers of Hollows?"

"Exactly and we've been sitting here for about 100 years."

It was a different girl who spoke. She had a long, black braid, glasses, and wore a blue and white school girl uniform. In her hands was a book.

"That powerful Hollow you saw us fighting… well, we had been tracking it for a few days now." The man who spoke had tan skin and a spiky afro. His eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. "We think it's the reason for the sudden surge of regular Hollows."

She nodded again, it made sense. Hollows were drawn to power.

Shinji refilled her glass and offered her some aspirin, which she accepted, gratefully. After taking the medicine she faced Shinji.

"How were you all Hollowified?"

The room went quiet, an uneasy, heavy tension weighed down on everyone.

"That's… a very long story." Shinji said.

"I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Stronger

**Juliet: Thank you all for being so patient while waiting for me to update! I'm sorry it took so long. I'm working very hard, honestly, I just have to find the time to upload. ^^;;; heh heh heh… anyway. I hope you all enjoy this story. Thanks for reading. Oh and *insert Disclaimer here* lol. Review please!**

**Chapter Four: Getting Stronger**

Shinji looked to the others for confirmation. This wasn't just his story to tell. The other Vizards nodded their consent. None of them were sure what it was, but they could sense that Marena was different from other shinigami. Maybe, just maybe, she would understand them.

Given approval from his companions, Shinji sat down and began the tale. He told her of Aizen's betrayal, the wrongful accusation of Urahara Kisuke. How Urahara, Yourichi, and Tessai hid them while they still went through the Hollowfication process and then risked banishment to get them out after Central 46 ordered their destruction.

At the end of it Marena was sitting up, and her expression hid none of the horror she felt.

"That's… That's _terrible_!" She gasped. "If only Central 46 had waited for you to wake up! You would have been able to tell them about Aizen before…" She stopped.

"Before what?"

"Before he betrayed us all and took my father with him."

Shinji grimaced, that was obviously a sore subject for her. He had no words to offer her, he wasn't sure what he could say… there wasn't anything he could say.

"So… Aizen's shown his true colors then." It wasn't a question, and his tone suggested that he had expected this all along.

She nodded,

"Yeah. The Seireitei's in an uproar."

"I know he took two people with him, Tousen Kaname and Ichimaru Gin."

He knew a normal question would be 'who's your father?' but looking at her, he could guess. Ichimaru Gin.

"I can never forgive my father for what he's done. Never." she said, almost inaudibly.

Her voice cracked, slightly and her brown eyes glistened with tears. She quickly held the sleeve of her shihakusho to her eyes; she had not shed a single tear about her father, she wasn't going to now, in front of a group of strangers.

Shinji was caught. On the one hand, Marena was a shinigami and the daughter of _Ichimaru Gin_! On the other… He truly believed that she was no longer affliated with Ichimaru, and she was an injured woman. He couldn't just abandon a woman in need.

"You can stay here until you heal, then go on your way." He said.

The third girl, a small thing with neon green hair, spoke up.

"So, she's going to stay?"

The man beside her growled,

"Leave the girl alone, Mashiro, she's healing!"

"You're so mean, Kensei!"

Marena giggled at the banter; maybe she _could_ stay here for a couple days.

Kitsune fell to one knee, breathing heavily. She was starting to slow down, her legs had begun to protest hours ago, but she had yet to give them a rest.

"We can stop if you're tired, Kit-chan!" Renji offered.

The lieutenant had volunteered to spar with Kit, since her exams were coming up.

From the sidelines, Zurui quizzed her over her notes.

"No, I'm fine. I just need a drink." She replied. Renji nodded and they headed to Zurui. He held up a small, glass bottle, which Kitsune took, gratefully.

"Ya shudn' push yaself so ha'd, Ki'-chan." Zurui said, his words slurring with his thick accent. Kitsune shook her head,

"I'm fine." She reapeated. "I just need to get better."

Renji grinned, that girl was so stubborn.

"Alright, ready to go again?"

She nodded and returned to the practice field.

Renji stood across from her, one hand on his sword's hilt. Kit stood at the ready. She had a zanpaktou, but she had yet to learn its name. Zurui could tell that she was close, though; he could sense it.

"Release your shikai, Ren-kun!" Kitsune called.

Renji and Zurui stared at her in shock.

"What!"

"Are you crazy!"

She rolled her eyes,

"Just do it!" she urged.

Renji glanced at Zurui, who shook his head.

"Come on, Ren-kun! I'm going to fight an opponent who's tougher than me eventually!"

"How about we hold off for awhile longer." Renji suggested.

Kit pouted,

"Oh alright…."

She rushed him, drawing her zanpaktou.

She wore the blade like Soi Fon- taichou, across her lower back. Her zanpaktou took the form of a kodachi **(a/n: If this is incorrect, please notify me ^^) ** blade, rather than the usual katana. It was shorter than a katana, but longer than a wakizashi. It's sheath was held in place by a light blue sash. The hilt was gold, wrapped in blue, with a silver, heart-shaped handguard.

The blades clanged together, their ring echoing through the field as Renji blocked the attack. He pushed Kitsune away and then went in for a strike.

Kira appeared then, along with Shuhei, and they stood beside Zurui, watching the match.

"She's still at it, I see." Kira commented.

"Yup, bu' she'z wo'n Ren-kun down some. She'z keepin' up wit' him wit' enuhgy." Zurui replied.

"Kit-chan's going to be a fukutaichou someday." Shuhei noted, watching her dodge another attack. Zurui chuckled,

"She'z gon' be uh taichou sumday." He corrected.

Shuhei nodded, and Kira kept his eyes on Kit.

"Keep your guard up, sweetheart!" he called.

Renji chuckled, Kira was such a mother hen.

"Kira-kun~~!"

Mastumoto giggled as she joined her friends.

"Hello, Matsumoto-san." Kira greeted.

"Oh, watching Kit train, I see… How about a drink?" She offered, bringing out a bottle of sake.

"Matsumoto-san, it's three in the afternoon!"

"IT'S WHAT!" Kitsune shrieked. "I'm late!" She sheathed her kodachi and ran off. "Thanks Ren-kun! Thanks Zuru-nii!"

They watched her run off, and Matsumoto asked,

"Where's she off to in such a rush?"

"Unohana-taichou." Zurui explained. "Kit-chan's been trainin- in healin' kido. She'z gotz Iduka-chan's talen' fo' i'."

"Sorry I'm late, Unohana-sama! I was sparring with Ren-kun and lost track of the time!" Kitusne gasped, panting to catch her breath.

Unohana laughed softly,

"It's alright, Kitsune-chan. Why doin't you rest with Isane-chan and I for lunch, and you catch your breath."

"Thank you, Unohana-sama."

She sat down and accepted the offered plate of food.

"Come on, eat up. You won't heal if you don't eat." Shinji urged, passing a plate of food to Marena. She could recognize some of the food, but the rest was only available in the World of the Living, so she had never seen it before.

"What are these?" She asked, pointing to something that resembled dried potatoes.

"Potato chips." Shinji replied.

Marena picked one up and popped it into her mouth. It crunched between her teeth.

"Not bad." She said. "My Iduka-chan would love these."

Shinji grinned,

"I'll let Urahara-san know… maybe you can take some back with you."

Marena smiled in return.

She had regained her ability to walk, but her steps were still shaky. Whatever that Hollow had done, it had seriously affected her balance. She walked as much as possible, to regain that ability, despite the reassurance that she would be fine in a day or so. She hated being helpless.

"I could attempt to heal you." Hachi had offered.

"Would you be able to?"

"Possibly. I don't know the _exact_ details of your wound so there is a chance of… well…"

"That's alright, I'll just let it heal naturally. Thank you for the offer, Hachi-san."

Hachi nodded, a smile forming, making his pink moustache twitch slightly.

"You dumbass!" Hiyori screeched, suddenly, glaring at Shinji.

Marena had become accustomed to Hiyori's tough (and violent) personality, quickly. Just as she had adjusted to Mashiro's… exuberance.

_~Mashiro-chan reminds me of Kit…~_ Marena thought. _~Kit must be in an uproar by nowKit'll be graduating soon. I hope she's doing alright.~_

"Shinji-san."

"Didn't I tell you that a cute girl like you doesn't need to be so formal?"

Marena sighed,

"Shinji-_kun_ then. Will you spar with me?"

"I suppose I could do that?" He agreed.

Marena followed him to the large, underground training space. A couple days of this and she would be back to normal in no time.

**Here's some definitions:**

**Iduka-chan: A combination of "Iduru" which is what Gin calls Kira, because he has trouble with **_**z**_**'s, "Oka" the Japanese word for mother and then add the suffix –chan. Basically its calling Kira "Mommy Izuru" **

**Oto-taichou: Oto is dad, and taichou is captain. Basically "Captain Dad". Gin's name from his children.**

**Kodachi- From my understanding (and I could be wrong) this is a blade that is shorter than a katana and longer than a wakizashi. This is Kit's zanpaktou in it's sealed form.**


	5. Chapter 5: Testing Out

**Juliet: Chapter Five… here it is. This time it's going much better. Wish me luck! R&R **

**Oh and I don't own anybody from Bleach, they belong to Kubo Tite. However, Kitsune is mine. And Zurui and Marena are property of a couple friends. So don't steal them… XD**

**Chapter Five: Testing Out**

Kira was so nervous; he and several other officers had fought the idea altogether, but Yamamoto would not hear it.

"This exercise is a necessary component in the graduation of shinigami-to-be."

"This excercise could kill them!" Kira objected, surprising his co-workers. He was not usually so outspoken.

"Real Hollows appear during these training excercises often, drawn by the large amount of riatsu! And now, with _arrancar_ on the loose… You heard Hitsugaya-taichou's report! Untrained shinigami have no chance of survival!" Kira fought. "Even if the the chance of an arrancar's appearance was minimal, I don't agree with taking such risks!"

"I agree with Kira-fukutaichou." Ukitake said. "Risking the lives of those so young…"

"I don't agree with this either." It was Byakuya who spoke. "However, since this excercise is a necessity, I volunteer to oversee the event myself."

Kira blinked in surprise.

"Very well. The everything will go ahead normally. Kuchiki-taichou and Soi Fon-taichou will over see it, and take the necessary steps, should an arrancar appear. You are all dismissed." Yamamoto ordered.

Renji placed a supportive hand of Kira's shoulder.

"Really, Kira-kun, I don't know why you're so worried." Matsumoto said. "After all, Kit-chan wouldn't die. She loves her Iduka-chan too much."

"Matsumoto-san… that really doesn't help."

"Listen up, this is your last test! If you pass, you will be placed in a squad among the Gotei 13!"

Kit's knees were shaking under her hakama. Something that she had probably inherited from Kira. But it was a strange combination of fear and excitement.

The Academy lasted six years, however, in a student's fourth year, they are sent to a training ground in the World of the Living, to take out dummy Hollows.

Her classmates whispered amongst themselves, excitedly.

"You will be split into teams of three. Your goal is to eliminate as many of the false Hollows as possible. Three shinigami will be on hand, as well as Kuchiki-taichou and Soi Fon-taichou. Should you encounter an actual Hollow, do not engage! I repeat: DO NOT ENGAGE! A taichou will be along shortly to defeat the Hollow. Are you all ready?"

The group nodded.

"Good, I'll designate teams now. Work _with_ your team mates to eliminate the false Hollows. This test is to measure both your strength and your ability to work with others, as you will have to when placed in a squad."

The whispers started again, and Kit did her best to ignore them.

"I don't care who's on my team, just as long as it's not that Ichimaru girl."

"We couldn't trust her father, and he was a captain! So how can we trust her?"

_~Don't let it bother you~_ Kit reminded herself. _~If you get thrown out you'll never be a shinigami..~_

"Ichimaru Kitsune, Ajax Denacles*, and Otomiya Raiko."

There were relieved sighs all around her, and Kit ignored those as well. She looked around for her teammates.

Otomiya Raiko was a tall man from the 2nd Rukongai. He wore a katana at his side, and his black hair was cut short and shaggy.

Ajax was already beside him. He looked different, and obviously wasn't Japanese. He was tall, muscular, with tanned skin. His dark, black hair was spiky. He had sea-blue eyes, that ran over the crowd searching for Kitsune. His zanpaktou was interesting. It was a bronze, leaf-shaped blade.

She moved beside them, and smiled.

"Guess we're a team then."

Ajax nodded, returning the friendly smile. Raiko, however, merely sneered down his nose at her.

"You weren't born in Rukongai were you?" Ajax asked, attempting a conversation.

"No… I wasn't. I was born in 12th Squad's Research & Development."

"I see. I'm from the 43rd District, myself." Ajax spoke Japanese, but he had an unusual accent.

"Your zanpaktou is so interesting."

"Thank you." Ajax grinned, he seemed like a nice guy. "It to me ages to get her to listen to me."

Kitsune giggled.

"So, what's with your uniform?" Raiko asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't girls wear red?"

Kitsune looked down at her white and blue shihakuso.

"Yeah… I guess… But my favorite color's blue, so I wear this one instead."

Ajax attempted to break the sudden tension,

"It suits you more than red would."

"EVERYBODY READY?"

The three fell silent and readied themselves. The upper classman opened the Senkaimon, and the exercise began.

Kira paced nervously; he couldn't sit, couldn't stay still. Marena had yet to report in from her mission and Kit was partaking in a dangerous training exercise. What next?

"Iduka-chan, ya's need ta calm down. Dey'z gonna be alrigh's." Zurui calmed. "Afda all, dey'z mah sista's, dey'z tuff."

Kira smiled,

"You're right, Zurui. I shouldn't worry so much."

"That's 12!" Kit announced, jumping off the fake Hollow.

"There's no way we're failing this one." Ajax replied, high-fiving the girl.

They ran off, searching for another Hollow. A scream, echoing off buildings, ripped through the night air, interrupting their search.

Kitsune skidded to a stop, spinning around and started towards the source of the sound. Ajax and Raiko following.

"Where are we going?" Raiko whined.

"Someone's _obviously_ in trouble, we gotta save 'em!" Kit replied.

"No, we should go get Soi Fon-taichou or Kuchiki-taichou!" Raiko replied. "That's the _intelligent_ thing to do!"

Ajax glared at him,

"We may not have time for that! The time it takes for help to arrive could be the difference between life or death!"

"No, he's right!" Kit interrupted. "Raiko-san, please go get one of the taichous! Ajax-san and I will take care of this until you return!"

Raiko, displeased at being given orders by someone so… below him… scowled, but he realized that Kit's plan was the best course of action. So he nodded, curtly, and took off, the other way. Kitsune and Ajax kept going, running as fast as their legs could carry them.

A ways off, they finally reached the source.

A young girl was on the ground, shaking in terror. Nearby her two teammates were unconscious. Before her, between the girl and Kitsune, was a large Hollow… except that it wore a white uniform… and had a… _human face_.

Kit stopped,

"What the hell is that thing?" She gasped.

"I don't know, but it's powerful."

Ajax drew his sword, and looked to Kit, who nodded.

"I'm ready."

The girl saw them and she reached out.

"No! Don't come any closer! Run! Run while you still can!" She screamed.

The strange Hollow turned around and broke into a grin.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? How nice for you to summon a couple of your friends. This is turning into a 3-course dinner for me."

It turned around, and stepped towards the two, new, arrivals.

"Kitsune, get behind me!" Ajax growled, standing in front of the girl. He held his sword out, defensively.

"_Kopei to nima ton ecthron mou*, Atropos!_"

The blade shimmered and glowed, and slowly shrank, becoming a short dagger in his hand. The hilt resembled a pair of ancient bronze scissors.

"You can summon your shikai!" Kitsune gaped.

"Bigger issues right now."

"Right!"

Ajax ran forward, giving Kit a look,

"_Get to the others." _it said. "_I'll distract him"_

Kit nodded her understanding, and placed one hand on her sword hilt.

_~She's strong, I can sense it. There's no doubt about it. With who her parents are, though, I'm not surprised.~_ Ajax thought.

"You, Hollow! I'll be your opponent!" He called.

The beast sneered,

"I am no mere Hollow, _fool_." It spat. "I am an _arrancar_! Weak, pitiful Hollows are no match for me."

"An arrancar!" Ajax inhaled, sharply. "That's not possible!"

_~Arrancar? Why is that familiar? Where have I heard it before?~_ Kitsune wondered, inching her way to the terrified girl and her fallen comrades. _~That's not important right now. I have to heal them quickly.~_

The arrancar stepped forward, the ground trembling with each step.

_~I'll have to be quick.~_ Ajax stratgegized. _~After all, my zanpaktou is only a dager. To attack, I'll have to get in and get out fast, draining it's strength slowly. This will keep its attention on me.~_

He crouched, getting ready to strike.

"Is the little shinigami going to fight me? How fun. Come on then, I'll let you have the first hit."

_~That's a stupid trick. As if I would fall for that! But… I will have to attack eventually. Otherwise it's going to notice Kitsune, and that won't be good.~_

Kitsune had gotten to the others, and she was working on calming the girl. She had managed to get the two, unconscious students behind her, setting herself between the three team mates and the arrancar.

"Keep your eyes on me!" The arrancar snapped. "You can't hope to help your fallen friends. They're as good as dead now."

_~Please, Ajax, be careful. Don't get yourself killed!~_ Kitsune thought. She held her hands apart, one over each of the unconscious students. They glowed green as she began to heal them.

The girl had calmed down from her hysterical state, but she was still shaking violently.

"Why aren't they waking up? What are you doing to them!" She screeched.

"I'm doing my best." Kitsune explained, calmly. "But their wounds are extremely serious. I can only heal them so quickly."

"They should have woken up by now!" the girl threw herself at Kitsune. "You're killing them, aren't you! Aren't you! You can't be trusted, just like your father!"

Kitsune winced as she hit the ground, but it wasn't from the impact.

_~What my Oto-taichou has done… I can't fully redeem myself from his actions. Nee-chan and Zuru-nii have been accepted by everyone… am I an outcast, untrusted and loathed… because I refuse to hate my father?~_

Kitsune got to her knees.

"I won't let you hurt them!" the girl screamed.

"Shut up!"

The girl froze. An unusual expression graced Kitsune's features. Never had she looked so angry, so disgusted.

"You have no idea what my family has gone through! What _I_ have gone through! How _dare_ you accuse me of harming an unconscious person! As a healer my job is to help, not harm! And as a shinigami my job is to protect souls and eliminate Hollows, _not_ my comrades!"

The girl seemed shocked; Kitsune had defended her father before, but never herself. She never thought of herself.

"Now sit down, keep quiet, and let me heal your team mates." Kitsune snapped. Her voice was so icy, so filled with loathing, that the girl did fall to her knees, back away so that Kitsune had room to work.

She could hear Ajax fighting the arrancar behind her.

_~I have to hurry.~_ Kit thought, desperately. She held her hands over the unconscious students once more. The wounds covering them began to slowly close.

Ajax stumbled, the awkward movement catching Kitsune's eye.

_~Please, just hang on for a moment longer! I've almost stabilized the wounds, just keep going.~_ She urged silently.

The wounds finally closed, and she stood, pulling her kodachi from it's sheath, and turned as the arrancar swooped in, as Ajax retreated.

**Dum Dum DUH! Cliffhanger!**

**Here's a translation for you:**

**_Kopei to nima ton echthron mou, Atropos_: Cut the thread of my enemies, Atropos. Ajax's zanpaktou is Greek, the command is spoken in Greek as well, because Ajax himself comes from Greece. Atropos was one of the three fates, it was her job to cut the thread of life. Also, because Ajax is Greek, he introduces himself last name last, and first name first, unlike in Japan where this is switched. He also forgets to add suffixes from time to time.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Healer's Call

**Juliet: Wah! I'm sorry! I know I'm a horrible person for not updating for so long but it has been _crazy_ lately. But here it is at long last! Chapter six! Thanks for everyone who faved and even more thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter Six: A Healer's Call**

Kitsune stood up, slightly winded, but the small loss of energy was nothing; she drew her kodachi and attacked the arrancar from behind while the monster was distracted. Her blade bounced off without leaving even the slightest dent. It was as if she had tried to attack Kenpachi-taichou. Her sword had no effect. The arrancar turned and knocked her away,

"What's this? A fly? How pathetic." It mocked. "You should know better than to attack me with such a weak weapon."

He swatted her away as if she were the insect he claimed her to be, and she slid across the ground. A sharp gasp ripped through her as the air was torn, violently, from her lungs. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, coughing as she caught her breath. Her zanpakuto had fallen from her hand, and lay on the ground a few feet away.

"Kitsune!" Ajax exclaimed. He ran forward and buried his dagger into the arrancar's side. It began to glow crimson and the transparent light flowed from the arrancar, into the dagger, and then into Ajax. The small cuts and scrapes that littered the man's body began to glow as well and then healed themselves. The fatigue that had plagued him disappeared along with the wounds, as he soaked up the arrancar's life force.

Before the arrancar could retaliate, he withdrew his dagger and jumped away. He wasn't fast enough, and as he was in the air, the arrancar grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"Ajax-san!"

Kit forced her legs to moved; standing up, she rolled to grab her zanpakuto and then rushed to Ajax's side.

"I'm okay" he muttered. "Watch out Kitsune, this is a tough opponent."

"I know, my zanpakuto didn't do a thing."  
>"Even in its Shikai form?"<p>

"Ajax-san… I haven't achieved Shikai yet."

"Really? That's surprising. I had thought you would have been working on Materialization by now."

"No." she replied with a head shake. "I don't even know my zanpakuto's name. I can't summon it yet but I hope… I hope I will hear it's name soon."

Kit turned around and brought her blade up just in time to block the arrancar's next attack. The force pushed her back, her tabi not giving enough traction to hold her still. Gritting her teeth, she pushed back, at least stopping the slow, backwards slide.

"What are you doing fool!" Ajax yelled suddenly. Kit risked a glance and saw Raiko running towards them.

"I couldn't… find… a taichou…" He panted.

"You moron!" Ajax snarled. He stood up and rushed forward. "Leave now! Go find the taichous!"

The arrancar, noticing the newcomer, pushed Kitsune away and focused his attention on the two men.

"It doesn't matter how many allies you call, you have no hope."

He picked the men up, one in each hand, and jumped into the air, just to drop them at the peak of his leap. Kitsune slid to catch them, but only managed to soften Raiko's landing. Ajax landed on his arm and Kit winced as she heard a sickening _crunch_.

"Raiko-san, please distract the arrancar! I must heal Ajax-san!" She pleaded.

"Don't order me about, _brat_!" Raiko sneered, standing up and dusting himself off. "I will not take direction from the likes of _you_."

"But… I must heal Ajax-san!"

"Then heal him."

Kitsune gaped at Raiko, she opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by their opponent. A large hand fell down, nearly crushing Kitsune as she rushed to save Ajax.

"You're pretty good at dodging, little fox." The arrancar mocked. His tone became serious "You do seem familiar thought, have I eaten one of your family members?"

"No, I don't think you have." She grunted through gritted teeth. Her eyes stayed on the arrancar, but now she spoke to Ajax. "Are you okay?"

"The fall broke my arm and cracked a couple ribs, but I can still fight."

"No, I'll handle this."

"You can't even hit that thing!"

"I'll… I'll find a way. Please, don't push yourself any further."

Ajax stood up, hobbling his way to the group of injured students that Kit had attended to earlier, though they were no longer injured.

Raiko charged the arrancar and, like Kitsune had been earlier, was tossed aside with barely a second thought.

"Two insects now. How annoying." It growled. He sliced at Raiko, his claws cutting through the man's chest. Kit cried out and dodged an attack as she moved to Raiko's side. Blood pooled beneath him, staining his shihakusho and his skin. Kit pressed her hands against the deep wound, and they quickly became covered in blood as she applied pressure to the injury. Before she could begin healing it, the arrancar batted her away.

"You can't bear to see your companions die, even someone who openly despises you, you can't imagine failing them." It teased.

She rushed for Raiko again, she didn't have time for this! He was dying! But the arrancar blocked her path, laughing sadistically.

"I'm going to make you watch your comrade die. He's so helpless, so weak. You _could_ save him, if only you were stronger."

Again she dived for Raiko, he needed medical attention _now_!

"Too slow."

She was knocked back once more, the harsh dirt and pebble covered ground scratching at her exposed skin.

**~~Kitsune! Call my name! Let me help you!~~**

~_Who's there!~_

**~~You know me, I **_**know**_** you know me! Call my name!~~**

"Warau, Kachiki No Tomo*!" She called.

Ajax jumped and braced himself as a sudden wave of riatsu hit him. And he had thought that her power was strong before!

The kodachi grew and changed in Kitsune's hand. The hilt became a long staff, nearly 6 ft. in height. The blade was a long, jagged scythe, curving over Kitsune's head. Near the staff, there was a cut-out area, in the shape of a heart. The blade was silver, edged in what appeared to be gold.

The arrancar, surprised at the sudden flare in Kitsune's riatsu, failed to block her next move.

She feinted left, and then went right, circling around the arrancar to reach Raiko. She dragged him to where Ajax and the others were waiting. With a small cry she buried the bottom of the staff into the ground, so the weapon remained standing. A blue dome of energy grew out from the scythe, encircling the group. The arrancar beat against the dome, roaring in rage as his prey escaped him.

Ajax watched in awe. The dome was made of Kitsune's riatsu, that much he could sense. It was held in place by her sheer determination to keep everyone safe.

Kit already had her hands over Raiko's bleeding chest. The man was ashen, his breathing almost unnoticeable.

Her hands glowed as she healed him, but the wound was so serious, her strength was fading. Even then the barrier did not waver.

Raiko's breathing returned to normal and the color returned to his skin. She turned to Ajax when the wound was closed.

"Come here, I'll heal you as well."

Ajax wanted to argue, to say that he was fine and she should save her strength. But he didn't, because he knew that Kitsune would not accept 'no' as an answer. So he kept quiet and settled beside her. The arrancar howled and shrieked in anger, beating against the barrier, sending bright blue sparks into the air.

Kit didn't waver as she healed Ajax. The pain seemed to be pulled away as his bones cracked back into place and melded together.

When she was finished, she did not rest, _could not_ rest. Her hands went to the staff of her zanpakuto and she focused her entire being into keeping the barrier up.

Her vision was blurring, fading in and out of focus.

"Stay awake." She muttered to herself. "You can do it, stay awake."

Ajax moved towards her as Raiko woke up. The 2nd Rukongai man watched, realizing what had happened and who had saved him.

Ajax drew his zanpakuto, which had reverted to it's normal form.

"_Kopei to nima ton ecthron mou, Atropos!_"

The strange blade became a dagger once more.

He placed a hand on Kit's shoulder and red riatsu flowed into her, flaring purple as it mixed with hers. The added power seemed to help but it wasn't enough. Kit wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She was covered in dirt, sweat, and blood. She could barely breath; her body shook with tremors of exhaustion.

_~Just a few minutes more.~_ she told herself. _~Kuchiki-taichou an Soi Fon- taichou have surely sensed the arrancar's presence by now.~_

"Scatter, Senbonzakura"

Beautiful sakura petals filled the air, floating peacefully in the light breeze. Their gentle calmness disappeared quickly though, as the luminescent petals began to slice the arrancar to pieces, revealing their true, destructive, nature. Killling such a weak arrancar was easy for Kuchiki Byakuya.

He stepped up to the barrier.

"You can dismiss the shield now, Ichimaru-san." He said, coolly. "The arrancar is dead."

Kit nodded, unable to see clearly enough to identify her savior. She let her hands fall away, and the barrier dissipated. She fell over and the world went black and she knew nothing else.

**Juliet: Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Again I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I will try to keep up better now. Anyway, I has a translation for you! **

** "Warau, Kachiki No Tomo*!"**

***This is Kit's release command for her zanpakuto. It translates into "Laugh, Unyeilding Companion!"**


	7. Chapter 7: Promotion

**Juliet: Here we are. Chapter seven. I was able to update quicker this time, thank goodness. Anyway insert disclaimers and enjoy. R&R.**

**Chapter Seven: Promotion**

"Is that all you got!?"

Marena grinned,

"Not even close." She replied, but as she went to attack, she froze.

Hiyori, her opponent, was fully prepared to take advantage of Marena's sudden distraction, but she realized that something was actually wrong and stopped.

"What's the matter!? Why'd you stop?"

Marena looked up,

"Something very bad just happened… I have to get back to the Seireitei!" She rushed.

"Mashiro! Grab Marena-chan's bag!" Shinji called, jumping down from his high perch. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine but my sister… She needs me. I can't explain it." Marena replied, taking her bag from the green haired girl. "Thank you Mashiro."

They all rushed outside, and once she left Hachi's barrier, Marena drew her sword and thrust it out into the air, turning it like a key.

"Kagayaku, Hitorisei*!" She commanded. Her sword shone brightly. "Open!"

The senkaimon slid open, allowing her to return. She turned back to her new friends.

"Can I… uh… would it be alright if I visited you again?" She asked.

"Well duh, dumbass! If we didn't kill you, even though you're a shinigami, then you're obviously welcome back!" Hiyori replied.

"We'll be waiting for you, Marena-chan." Shinji promised.

The brunette smiled and then ran into the senkaimon, the doors sliding shut behind her.

"Iduka-chan!"

Kira looked up and rushed to hug his eldest daughter,

"Marena-chan! Thank goodness you're alright!" He said, one less worry weighing on his shoulders. "Come on, Kit-chan is in Squad 4 with Zurui-kun."

"Is she alright!? What happened!?"

"Training exercise, an arrancar showed up."

"WHAT!?"

"She's fine, amazingly. No serious injuries, just some scrapes and bruises."

"Then why is she in Squad 4 still?"

"She hasn't woken up yet. From what I've heard from her teammates, she used a huge amount of energy trying to heal others and hold up some kind of shield."

"Shield? Like a Bakudo?"

"No, her shikai."

Despite her worry, Marena felt a rush of pride. Kitsune had achieved shikai in a few weeks, and that was an amazing feat. They reached the room and slid the door open.

Zurui, and a young man that Marena didn't recognize, sat in the room beside Kit's bedside.

The unknown man stood up and bowed.

"Kira-fukutaichou, Ichimaru-san." He greeted. "My name is Ajax Denacles*."

"Um… it's nice to meet you." Marena replied, bowing back.

"I was on Kit's team…er… Sorry… _Kitsune-san's _team during the training test. The only reason I'm alive today is because of her."

At that moment the door opened and two more people stepped in. The girl, who had been frantic, and Raiko stepped inside.

"She hasn't woken up yet? How weak." Raiko muttered.

Zurui, Marena, and Ajax all made a move but Kira got there first.

"Weak!? Who the _hell_ do you think you are!? If not for the strength of my daughter, you would be dead!" the blonde spat, venomously.

"It was just a fluke. After all, she's descended from traitorous 80th Rukon scum. There's no way she's powerful enough to give _me_ orders."

"You're forgetting that she is _my_ daughter as well as Ichimaru Gin's." Kira growled.

"And you think you're strong enough to order me around? What are you from 20th Rukon?"

Kira stood tall and proud, looking down at Raiko in contempt,

"I am Kira Izuru, head of the Kira family. I am nobility and that makes all three of my children nobility as well. You say that Ichimaru Kitsune is beneath you but she is far more suited to call herself a shinigami than you could ever _hope_ to be."

Raiko seemed shocked; that brat was nobility!?

The tension in the room thinned as Kit stirred. Her eyes slowly blinked open and she sat up slowly.

"Wha's goin' on?" She asked, her words slurring just a bit.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!" Kira exclaimed, sitting beside her and hugging Kitsune.

"I'z gonna go fin' Unohana-taichou." Zurui announced. He stood up and left, glaring at Raiko when he passed by the boy.

"Nee-chan?" Kit asked, spotting Marena.

"I'm so glad. I was worried about you; I felt like you needed me… but then it went away and I knew you were okay."

"I know. I felt the same, a few days ago. But you were right. I was hurt but I healed up pretty quickly." Kitsune said, stretching.

"That's good." Marena said with a smile.

Kit felt sore and tense, and the movement of stretching was the first work out her tense muscles received in about a day or so.

"How was the Human World?" She asked Marena excitedly.

"I didn't really have a chance to look around much. But I brought back some snacks." Marena took the bag off her shoulders and set it on the bed. She opened it, revealing bags of chips, candy, and a couple packages of juice boxes.

Kit blinked in amazement and then smiled widely,

"That looks yummy!" She exclaimed.

"And very unhealthy." Kira added, shifting into 'mother hen' mode.

"Aw, come on Iduka-chan, can't I have a little bit?"

"Oh alright, but don't over do it."

"Hai~!"

Kit and Marena giggled and opened a bag of chips.

"Here Iduka-chan, you'll like these. They're potato chips." Marena said, offering one to Kira. He took the snack cautiously, but found that he did indeed like them.

Kit's snacking was interrupted by Ajax and the girl. Both of them got down on their knees, bowing respectfully.

"Thank you for saving my life, Kitsune-san." Ajax said.

"And mine as well. Please forgive me; I wrongly judged you before and my rudeness was unacceptable." The girl added.

"It's fine, really, you're forgiven… and you don't have to bow." Kit replied. They both sat up.

"I know who you are, Ajax-san but I'm afraid I never learned your name." Kit's gaze was on the girl.

"My name is Aoihime Chiisai, from 3rd Rukon. If not for you actions and kindness, I would no longer be here. I can't thank you enough."

"How about we start over? The greatest payment you can give me is to be my friend." Kit offered. Chiisai smiled,

"I would be honored, Ichimaru-san."

"Kitsune's fine." Kit corrected. "If I can call you by your first name as well?"

"Yes, of course."

When Unohana arrived Kitsune hurriedly tried to stand, but the captain would not hear of it.

"You are to rest for another day, Kit-chan. You used too much energy and came very close to dying." Unohana scolded. "Therefore: bed rest, until your strength returns."

"Hai, Unohana-sama." Kit submitted, with a pout.

"Don't look like that." Kira scolded. "We only want what's best for you, dear."

"I know…. But it's so _boring_ here."

"Ya've been awake fo' an hour! How's ya know I's borin'?" Zurui chuckled.

"Well you guys have to go home eventually. What will I do then?"

"Sleep." Everyone replied, unanimously.

Marena fell back onto her futon. After 3 days on a couch it felt weird to sleep on a bed again. She sighed softly, she missed the Vizards already, but she was happy to be home and she was even happier that Kitsune was okay.

~_I'll have to vist them again soon…~_ She thought.

_"There's no way I could harm such a cute girl." _

Marena blushed as she thought of Shinji. That jerk, how dare he flirt with her so much!?

_"Touchy. You've got spunk. I like it." _

She covered her face with a pillow, groaning in irritation. That stupid blonde…

_~Still… he was a taichou. They all were, or at least fukutaichous…~ _she thought. _~It's no surprise they hate the Seireitei so much…~_

Sighing again, Marena pulled the blanket over her, replaced the pillow and went to sleep.

"Ichimaru Kitsune?"

The girl looked up,

"Yes?"

"Yamamoto-Soutaichou wishes to see you."

Kitsune nodded; she grabbed a robe and wrapped it around herself. She stood up and followed the messenger out of Squad 4.

The trip to the first Squad seemed to last forever.

_~Why does Soutaichou wish to speak with me?~ _She wondered, her palms sweating. _~Have I done something wrong?~_

They arrived, at last, and Kit was taken inside. As the doors opened anxiety began to run through Kit's body like adrenaline.

Before her were the taichous and fukutaichous of the Gotei 13… what was left of them anyway. Yamamoto stood at the head of the room and Kitsune bowed low,

"Please forgive my attire, Soutaichou-sama." She asked.

"It's fine." Yamamoto replied. "Please step forward, Ichimaru-san."

Kit did as told, stepping closer to the ancient man. She passed Kira, who stood alone in Squad 3's place.

"Roughly two days ago, you and your classmates, embarked on a training exercise. During this exercise the students were attacked by an arrancar." Yamamoto kept his eyes on Kitsune. "I have spoken to everyone involved in the incident and all of them have said the same thing. That _you_ are the reason… that there were no casualties, despite the severity of the attack. You singlehandedly held the arrancar at bay while healing all injured. You even saved the life of someone who would have surely died if anyone besides Unohana-taichou or Kotetsu-fukutaichou had been around. So, for your bravery in battle and you life-saving actions, it was decided to place you immediately in the Gotei 13. Also, in observation of your healing capabilities, you are promoted to 3rd Seat of Squad 4. Your taichou has your shihakusho."

Kit was frozen in awe, she couldn't process all of this. It clicked, suddenly, and she bowed, hastily.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-Soutaichou, it's a great honor."

"An honor you have earned." Yamamoto assured. "3rd Seat Ichimaru Kitsune."

She smiled, still in shock.

"That is all for today. You are all dismissed."

The taichous and fukutaichous moved to leave; but Unohana approached Kit, Isane close behind.

"Here is your shihakusho, Kit-chan. Welcome to Squad 4."

"Thank you, Unohana-taichou."

Kit took the shihakusho and held it to her chest.

"I can't believe I was made a shinigami… and 3rd seat at that!" She shook her head, making her short, silver hair dance. "I really don't deserve it."

"Nonsense. Not many would have been able to do what you did. It was agreed upon by almost every taichou and fukutaichou here that you deserve every bit of the status Yamamoto-taichou presented to you." Unohana smiled, kindly, but Kit knew to drop it. There was no arguing with Unohana.

"Come on, let's go alert the Squad of the new arrival."


End file.
